From Plain to Breathtakingly Beautiful
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Hana Song just wants to live as a plain and smart girl, but her life turns upside down when she encounters a beautiful Mexican woman that wants to change that. Yuri. Don't like, Don't Read
1. Living a Plain Life Goes Awry

**From Plain to Breathtakingly Beautiful**

**Pairing: Sombra (Olivia) x D. Va (Hana)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: It's been….a very long time since I last wrote an Overwatch story. I have no idea why I don't write those. Maybe it's because of my lack of knowledge for the whole Overwatch universe. Maybe I haven't been keeping up with the characters and their backgrounds or something. Whatever it is, I'm back. And with a whole new story with my favorite couple. **

**And I love the Academy D. Va skin, so I'm applying it onto here. Enjoy!**

Riding on the bus isn't always enjoyable or peace and quiet. Sometimes it's crowded full of nice or crazy people with barking dogs. For Hana Song, standing out isn't really her standards. She's always alone, in the middle of the bus, reading a book. From her appearance, she comes from a private school, considering that she wears a blue blazer with a pink tie in the middle, a hot pink plaid skirt, black knee high socks. She has long brown hair tied in two braids and wears round glasses. For her, she prefers to be plain looking, so that no one would bother her or touch her. And it's always been that way.

She's a top student at her school as a result. She studies hard, good at sports and helps out teachers whenever they need it. But her most favorite thing to do is gaming aside from all that. Whenever she has the time, she'll sit on her comfy chair with some food and drinks and play her favorite RPG game, chatting with her online friends. She feels at peace when she does this. Just her, this chair, the computer and her online friends. Of course, being the good girl that she is, she doesn't put all hours into that game. And her online friends understand that.

Hana is a joy to be around, but for her, she'd rather not get too close to people as she is not experienced nor know anything about love. For now, she'll just stay completely plain looking and do what she does until she graduates. The bus ride is about 20 minutes away from the school after she got on. It's a bit crowded, which makes it hard for her to focus since there are some people next to her. It can be so annoying since there might be a molester that's wanting to catch a girl that's pretty defenseless. Not on her watch. No one would want to see a girl like her, right?

Or that's what she thought. There is someone that's a bit taller than her with tanned skin and wearing the same uniform as her, only without the blazer and only her white buttoned up shirt. Her hair is somewhat brushed to the side and there was none on the other side. What kind of person does that? Furthermore, her eyes are just breathtakingly beautiful. She can feel a hand touch her waist and pull her closer, surprising her.

"You looked so lonely over there~" a thick Spanish accent is heard from the taller girl. "You won't mind if I kept you company, right?"

"Ummm...do I know you?" Hana asks.

"You haven't seen me around before?" the tanned woman says.

"No I haven't"

"Strange. There's one person who hasn't noticed me," the Mexican woman says. "Oh, well. Guess that leaves me to accompany you to school~"

"I-I don't need an escort!" Hana squeaks. "I'm fine by myself!"

"Oh?"

"J-just leave me be. I was fine reading when you had to come and ruin the peace."

The Mexican woman just stares at the smaller girl. Is she that desperate to be alone? "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I"m sure."

"Okay. Suit yourself." The tanned woman walks over toward a seat to sit down and look out the window.

Hana gets back to her book, but finds that it's hard to concentrate. She stares at the same exact page for more than 5 minutes, finding herself looking away from it towards the tanned woman. Why is that? She's doing fine before. Maybe it's because she disturbed her and that's why she lost her concentration. Oh, well. Gotta wait until lunch.

When the bus finally arrives at the school, Hana closes her book and starts to exit the bus when the tanned woman appears again and takes her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hana says. "I told you to leave me be!"

"Nonsense! You only told me to leave you alone here, not outside~" she says. "I'm escorting you anyways~"

Hana cannot believe it. All she wants is to not stand out and this woman is causing the problem. This is absurd. This is not how it's supposed to be. Before she can protest, the tanned woman gently tugs her arm to follow her down the path toward the entrance.

A crowd of students stop and stare at the two together as they walk. Hana's face is red as a tomato and wants to run and hide from all this, but she can't. This girl...this tanned Mexican girl is not letting her go.

"Isn't that the beautiful Olivia Colomar?"

"The most popular woman in the school? Yes she is!"

"What is she doing with that plain looking girl over there? I've never seen her before."

"She barely talks to anybody. Why would Olivia want to take her along?"

"Beats me."

Hana looks around at the people staring at them. Her life has completely turned upside down because of this woman.

When they turn around the corner, where there are a few people there, Hana takes this opportunity to pull back forcefully, making the Mexican turn around.

"Hey, what's your problem?" she frowns.

"I don't know you!" Hana shouts. "And yet you volunteer to take me to school and have everyone stare at us? No one does that to a stranger!"

"Looks like we're not strangers to me. You heard the name. Olivia Colomar, which is me. Now we know each other~"

"You certainly don't know MY name," Hana says.

"Oh~? And what's yours little cutie~?"

"I-it's Hana. Hana Song."

The Mexican girl brightens. "Oh, what a lovely name! Hana Song! A very nice ring to it, indeed!"

"Y-yes. Can I go now? You escorted me here, so we're done, right?"

"We only have a few minutes until the bell."

"Not happening. I have to get to class. I don't want to label as tardy." Hana points out. "I have to stick with my perfect attendance record." With that, she turns and walks away before Olivia can say anything. However, she looks down and sees a book on the floor. Did she literally drop it when she ran away?

"This girl..." she says to herself.

****Later****

Classes come and go and Hana is feeling relaxed now that Olivia is not bothering her anymore. She can continue her life as a plain looking girl who's hard at work. That is...until lunch time. She goes up on the roof where she usually eats to read her book when she can't find it in her bag. She rummages through everything, but the book is nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" she panics. "I could've sworn I had it!"

This is troublesome. She always keeps track of her things. This time, it's not the case. It was the best book and she was at the good part. But now it's lost.

She sighs heavily and sits back at the wall. She'll have to make do without it for now. After school, she'll check the Lost and Found to see if it's there. A person would've had the right mind to put it there right? Because it's a nice thing to do. She eats her lunch by herself the whole period, depressed.

*Later*

The time has come...the end of the school day. Without any hesitation, Hana runs over to the Lost and Found to see if her book is there. It's not. She looks under a bunch of clothing, supplies, personal belongings, everything. But not a single book that's hers is there. She sighs in frustration. This means that the person might have stolen it...yet she doesn't know where this person is. She decides to retrace her steps. She last saw the book back at the entrance of the school, so she decides to check there. Going outside, she heads over toward the bus stop when she sees a familiar person standing there, arms crossed. The girl turns her head and smiles as she pushes herself away from the pole and walks over to her.

"I-it's you...!" Hana gasps.

"I have a name, you know~?" Olivia chuckles.

"Wh-whatever! Have you seen my book?" she says. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Actually I have."

"You do!? Where!?"

Olivia pulls it out of her bag. "Right here. You literally dropped it when you ran off. So I decided to keep it until it was the right time to give it back to you." She gently puts it on top of Hana's head. "Haaah..._vaya _(geez), for a plain girl, you can be sort of clumsy at times. But you're still pretty cute~"

Hana blushes as she takes it from the taller girl. "Oh...th-thanks."

She holds the book in her arms while slightly looking away. Olivia chuckles just from the sheer cuteness of the South Korean. All of a sudden, she gently pushes down the book that covers her face and wraps her other arm around her waist.

"H-huh? Olivia, what are you-" Before she can finish her sentence, the Mexican gazes at her with a serious, but loving expression. With a quick motion, she leans in and kisses her…right on the lips! She drops the book out of reaction and is unable to move a muscle.

Her first kiss…her very first kiss…is stolen by this Mexican older woman that she just met today.

**A/N: Kind of a short one, but it'll get better throughout the story. The second chapter is on it's way as we speak. So look forward to that. **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Why Wear Glasses?

**Chapter 2**

**Why Wear Glasses? **

Hana stands frozen as the taller, tanned girl kisses her, only for 30 seconds before she pulls away. Her legs are wobbling uncontrollably from that kiss. It only takes Olivia a few seconds to realize what she's done.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Little Hana…I-" She starts but Hana cuts her off.

"Wh-why did you do that?" the South Korean stutters.

"Wait a minute…don't tell me this is actually your first kiss…" Olivia says.

"S-so what!? My first kiss was stolen by ANOTHER GIRL! I never wanted something like this to happen and yet…!" Hana blushes heavily as she cups her hands to her mouth and backs away.

"Little Hana…" Olivia starts, but the brunette just grabs her book, shoves it inside her bag and then runs away toward the bus to ride home.

Inside the bus, Hana slumps in her seat, hugging her bag close to her chest. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what was that!? Why did she kiss me like this!? This doesn't make any sense! We're both girls…right?" She hugs the bag tighter. "And…did she call me 'Little Hana'? Sure I'm petite, but I'm not a kid! I'm far more mature than a kid!"

She stays quiet in the bus until she gets home, kicks off her shoes and heads to her room to plop down on the bed, face up. Her room just decent. A pink colored wall all around her, a desk with her computer and favorite gaming chair and a bathroom. Things have been going on a lot today. Meeting a Mexican girl, trying to deal with her teasing and losing her favorite book because of it. And then after school, she received her first kiss from Olivia as well. She hopes that tomorrow is just another day and today was all just a dream. She sighs heavily and puts her arm over her head.

****Next Day****

Thankfully, today's a weekend, so she doesn't have to deal with the Mexican girl for a couple days. She sits there, playing her favorite RPG game when her phone goes off. She picks it up and sees that it's from her older childhood friend, Lena Oxton. She and her have been friends since they were little until Lena had to transfer schools, which is why Hana doesn't see her at the academy. But they can still hang out if they wanted to. Today might be that time of day. She types in her chat that she's going to leave for the day and hang out with a friend and her online friends bid farewell to her. She logs out and picks up her phone to read the text.

_"Hey, Hana! I was wondering if we should go downtown for some shopping. If you want to tag along, let me know. Okay, luv~?_

_—Lena"_

Hana smiles and nods her head while typing her reply. It's been a while since she's been out doing something spontaneous. She looks at the clock, which says, 2:10 pm. She's been gaming for at least 3 hours when Lena texted her. When she finishes, she gets a reply back that they'll meet at the entrance in a half hour. She gets up off her chair after turning off her computer and goes to the closet for some clothing she could wear. There's…not much to choose from since most of them do look plain looking. And that's what she's striving for the whole time, right? She picks out a simple sweater with a hoodie and white jeans, grabs her bag and heads out the door, letting her parents know that she's hanging out with a friend.

She heads toward the bus stop where it takes her to the mall and takes a seat to listen to her music for about 20 minutes till she gets to her destination. Getting off the bus, she looks for her British childhood friend. She finds her standing by the entrance, wearing a jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. The Brit waves to her, signaling her to come over, so the South Korean trots over toward her friend and hugs her as a greeting.

"Oh, Lena~" Hana says as she pulls away. "It's been a while since we last hung out!"

"Ahhh…school was bloody hell," she says. "But now I finally have the time to hang out with you! So what do you say, luv~? Ready to have some fun?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Hana says. But then leans in and whispers, "Also…can you not say 'luv' out in public? That will cause major misunderstandings…"

"Haha! I'm sorry! It's a habit, Hana. I promise to not say it that often," Lena says.

The two girls head inside the mall to explore it. They go to clothing stores, candy stores and some small shops for a drink. About a half-hour later, the two decide to grab a bite to eat at a restaurant. They take a seat at a booth for two and sit across from each other. They order their drinks and soon their meal and the waiter will be right back to serve them soon. Lena takes a sip of her drink as she decides to break the ice.

"So…what's new with you?" she asks.

"Nothing much, actually," the brunette replies.

"Are you sure?" Lena says. "Nothing new going on? Nothing about school or anything?"

"Just the usual," Hana replies as she takes a sip on her drink.

"How about love?"

At that moment, the brunette starts coughing down the wrong pipe from hearing that. "Wh-what…did you say?"

"Did you find any love interests yet?" Lena repeats.

"N-n-n-no! Not really!" the South Korean quickly answers.

The Brit chuckles. "You're all red in the face. You must have found SOMEONE, right~?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I haven't found someone!" Hana tries to laugh it off, but Lena can read her like an open book.

"Now don't lie to me, _luv~_. Come on, just admit it. Who is it?"

Hana looks away, not having any other choice. Lena's always the one to push her hard until she gets the truth out of her. "It's…it's an older girl. Actually a taller one with tanned skin…"

"An older girl? What's her name?"

"Olivia Colomar."

"Oh, wow! That's a lovely name! What's she like?"

Hana thinks hard about it. "W-we just met yesterday. She's rather…on the annoying side, teasing me and such. But on the other hand…she's a kind person at heart. She returned my book after I accidentally dropped it."

"I see," Lena says. "It's understandable that you two just met. But I still don't understand why you're so red in the face when mentioning her. Are you actually…in love with her?"

"Lena, please stop!" Hana squeaks. "I'm not in love with that Mexican! Heck, we just met and I don't know when I'll run into her again!"

"Haha! Alright, alright, chill, Hana~" Lena chuckles, petting her like a puppy. "I was just curious."

The two start to drink their water again when Lena pops another question.

"I've been wondering about this for a while," she says. "When are you going to keep this little get-up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your plain appearance," the Brit replies. "I'm sorry, but aren't you a little…bored with the same old thing?"

"What I do with my appearance is my business. I don't want to stand out too much."

"Why? Because of how you look? Or how some adults want to crowd around you just because you're too cute to ignore?"

"That was years ago!" Hana says.

"And you're still going on about it," Lena says. "Listen, I'm surprised somebody noticed you even though you look like that. And that's a good thing. But if that's someone that wants to get closer to you, you may want to change your appearance to-"

"I don't want to," Hana says. "I'm never seeing that girl ever again. Plus that, my whole plan was to get through school without any interruptions."

Lena frowns at this. "Is that your only goal in life? Just to study?"

The brunette sighs. "And have a cute boyfriend and get a job, too! Haaah…I just want to make my family happy as they see how hard working I am. I don't want to break this image."

"Well, I think you should. From all those years I have known you, you've been constantly trying to be as plain looking as possible. And it resulted in you being ignored and not having any friends except for me."

"It's impossible. If I did change my appearance, what will happen to me?"

"you'll be attractive and get a boyfriend like you said~"

"But attraction can also mean trouble."

"Not always, luv. Listen, I know where you're coming from, but please try and listen to me. It's not going to go on forever, you know? Hey, maybe that guy or whoever it is you have a crush on, may like your new self and not take advantage of it. You'll never know, Hana."

"That's the worst part…" the brunette mutters to herself. She hates to admit it, but Lena is right about that part. Is she going to keep on living with this plain appearance forever?

****At School****

Hana still can't get over what Lena had said at the mall that day. She has a point, but she cannot get herself to want to change. She's been living with a plain appearance for as long as she can remember. And it's just what she'd hoped: nobody would bother her or touch her. She can remain at peace, studying as hard as she could to get good grades, be good at sports and play every once in a while. Why would she want to change now?

The bell rings for next period and Hana exits out of the classroom, carrying her books when she hears some squealing going on. She hides behind a corner to see what's up. There are a crowd of people gathered around the one and only Olivia Colomar. She flips her hair and a bunch of girls swoon from it while the boys are drooling with satisfaction. Everyone is practically a fan of her. Hana bites her lip as she recalls what Lena said to her. Will she be a match for Olivia's popularity if she really does change her appearance? If so, how will she change herself? How will she appear to be as attractive as the Mexican? Those things swirl in her mind as she watches the crowd go bonkers over Olivia. She then sighs. It's impossible to be as beautiful as her even if she tried. The South Korean knows that the Mexican is in a completely different world than her. She'd rather have it stay that way than try to work hard to change who she is. She turns around and leaves the scene without being noticed.

****After School****

After collecting her things for the day, Hana exits the classroom to head toward the bus stop when a familiar person trots over next to her.

"Heeeey, _amiga~!_" the Mexican greets. "I haven't seen you around in a while, Little Hana~!"

Hana sighs. "Can you leave me be? I want to go home and do my homework."

"Awwww, but I want to have some girl talk!" Olivia whines.

"Sorry, but I just don't have the time."

"Okay, five minutes?"

Hana stops and turns to face the taller girl. "What do you want?"

"To spend time with you, that's what I want. Listen, I'm seeing that you're trying to avoid me, but I won't let that slide this time."

Hana turns her back toward her. "I want nothing to do with you. I want to live my life the way I want to without you ruining it."

"Now that's just mean," Olivia frowns. "Besides…" She gently turns Hana around and swipes her glasses off her face. "Why are you wearing such silly glasses? I don't really think you need them, do you?"

The brunette snatches back the glasses and puts them on while turning around. "I-I like wearing glasses. My plain appearance is all I need."

Olivia takes a good look at the smaller girl, rubbing her chin in thought. "You may be plain, but you're still cute. However, I don't think you're cute enough."

Hana turns around, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Hey, I'm sure every person wants to see you other than that look," the Mexican explains. "I mean, why wear glasses when you can just walk around with them off? Can you see just fine without them?"

"Most of the time, but I only need them for when I read."

Olivia snaps her fingers. "Now I got it. How about you come with me for a minute? I have some contacts that you can try on and so much more."

"Wait…what are you planning to do?" the South Korean questions, tilting her head in confusion.

"You'll see, Little Hana. You'll see~"

The brunette just stares at the Mexican's smile as she gently takes her by the hand. "Follow me, _amiga~_"

****Later****

About 20 minutes later, Hana finds herself inside a far nicer home than her own, inside a bathroom next to a large bedroom with purple walls around. Olivia gently takes off her glasses and hands her a pair of contacts to try on. Hana does so.

"Okay, now close your eyes. This may take a while," she says softly.

"Wait, what are you doing to me?"

"It's a surprise, Little Hana. Now hold still~"

Feeling like there's no other choice, she exhales heavily and does what she is told. Olivia proceeds to loosen up her braids and then get right to work. Hana cannot see it, but she can feel her soft hands touching her face on different spots, plus a feeling of a small paintbrush stroking in some areas, like the lips and cheeks. She then feels something stroking her hair, realizing that it's a hairbrush that's doing the work. She comes to a conclusion that Olivia's improving on her appearance. She would've protested on the spot, but…why isn't she? She refused Lena's advice, but why not Olivia? Maybe she just wants to see what she's going for and then when she's done, she'll dump the whole thing and be plain again.

The makeover lasts for about a half-hour to 45 minutes when Olivia makes some minor adjustments. Then, putting her hands on Hana's shoulders, she leans in to whisper in her ear, "Okay…you can open them now."

The brunette's eyes flutter open and stares at her reflection. Her eyes widen at the new face. Her hair is now let loose, being shiny and straight, her big golden eyes now present instead of glasses and a bit of rosy cheeks with soft pink lips. Hana can hardly breathe for about 30 seconds.

"Is….is this….me….?"

**A/N: Maybe the makeover was a bit too early? Hehe! I wanted to do it though cause I can't get it out of my head. What will Hana do now? Find out in the next one~**

**Have a nice day~!**


	3. Opening Up to ones You Trust

**Chapter 3**

**Opening Up to ones You Trust**

"Is this….me…?" Hana breathes as she stares at her own reflection.

Olivia smiles and leans down, embracing her from behind. "Yes…it is you, Little Hana. It's the new you~"

The South Korean can hardly speak. It's amazing how a Mexican like her can do such a thing. She doesn't want to admit it, but…Olivia's got talent.

"Weeellll~?" the Mexican coos. "What do you say? Do you like it?"

"I…I…" Hana starts, but the tanned girl cuts her off.

"Oh! Let me add some finishing touches," She grabs a small brush with a little bottle. From there, she applies little pink whisker markings on each side of her cheeks. When she pulls away, she turns the chair around so that Hana can see her reflection and closes up the bottle. "Perfect~!"

"Ummm…what are those?" Hana asks.

"Whisker markings. Thought I'd add something so that you'll look extra cute~" Olivia replies. "Just add some cute clothing on and you would look like a diva~"

"A diva?" Hana raises an eyebrow.

"A famous pop singer or something. Cause right now, you look like one."

Hana glances back at the mirror. Her beautiful appearance might actually fit the look of a famous singer, if only she would be able to wear beautiful clothing to go with that look.

"Is it a keeper or what~?" Olivia asks.

Hana hesitates as she just stares at her beautiful appearance before her. Does she really want to ditch the thing that Olivia has worked so hard for? Throw away what's already been beautifully done for her?

"Well…I wouldn't say it's bad, but…" Hana replies slowly. "I may stay like this for a while. But…only for a day!"

"Huh? A day?" Olivia raises an eyebrow.

"I'll just give this a test. I'm sure everyone would just flock around me by the time I get to school like this."

"Which is a good thing!" Olivia says, wrapping an arm around her friend. "Come on, at least make it a positive outcome. I'll go with you just in case anyone is trying to give you trouble."

The South Korean looks down at the floor, clutching the hem of her skirt. Might as well try it out. "Okay…I'll give it a chance."

"Great! Say, the day is still young. Why don't we go outside and take a bit of a walk?"

"Okay…"

Olivia gently takes her hand and helps her off her chair and she cleans some stuff up before leaving the bedroom and locking the door of her house before the two start their lovely walk toward town. Hana is still in her school uniform, but she looks drop dead gorgeous from the people stopping and staring at her. She shyly looks down at the ground, holding her school bag close to her chest. Olivia smiles a gentle smile and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to assure her that she's safe beside her.

"It's not so bad," she says. "Unlike your plain appearance, people are actually paying attention to you. What's so wrong about wanting attention?"

Hana doesn't say anything as she just hides just the lower part of her face with her school bag. Olivia raises an eyebrow as both of them stop for a moment.

"Little Hana?" she asks.

"It's…kind of complicated to explain…" Hana says quietly.

"What exactly do you mean?"

The cute South Korean turns her head to face the Mexican. It is then that there is nothing but silence, except for the people walking past them and the sound of cars and chattering. To Olivia, it feels as though she's staring at an angel and that has left her speechless. Hana looks at the pure beauty of the Mexican, which also renders her speechless. The South Korean could also swear that she can feel her heart beating so hard and fast it's almost as if it wants to come out of her chest.

"Little Hana….?" Olivia breathes.

Before the brunette can speak, they hear Lena's voice cry out, "Hana!? Luv…is that you?"

The cute brunette squeaks as she turns to her older childhood friend who trots toward her.

"Whoa! Look at you!" Lena exclaims as she looks up and down at her appearance. "D-did you do this yourself?"

"No…it's that girl…" Hana replies quietly as she points to the Mexican.

"_Hola, amiga~!"_ Olivia greets with a smile. "My name is Olivia Colomar. I go to Little Hana's school."

"Ohhhh, so YOU'RE Olivia!" Lena says. "I'm Lena Oxton. I go to a different school, but Hana and I are childhood friends."

"Ohhh, I see~" Olivia says.

Lena turns toward the cute brunette. "Hana, this is amazing! You've finally decided to change!"

"That's…partially it…" Hana says quietly, still clutching the bag.

"Why the long face? Come on, this is your chance to shine, luv!" the Brit says, gently shaking her, but it doesn't help cheer her up. "Haaaah…alright. I understand this is only your first time with that new look. But you'll get used to it in no time. Trust me, it's a lot better than just hanging on to what happened back then." Lena looks at her watch. "Oh, crap. Look at the time. I have to go. See you later, Hana. And nice to meet you, Olivia!"

Olivia waves and then looks back at the cute South Korean. "What does she mean by 'back then'?" She has a serious expression on her face as she gently turns Hana around to face her. "Please tell me. What made you want to look plain so much?"

Hana hesitates for a moment. It seems that she cannot hide it forever, not even from Olivia herself. But they need to go to a more quiet place in order for Olivia to fully understand. Fortunately, they find an open park with a bench to sit on. After taking a seat, there is a bit of silence before Hana breaks the ice.

"When I was little…" Hana starts. "I used to be cute. Practically everyone around me thought I was so beautiful and cute and I liked the attention. I didn't start off plain. Until one day…I got lost in a store. I couldn't find my parents and I was searching everywhere. Unfortunately…some adults that I didn't even know found me and wanted to take me home with them. I was so scared…" She clutches her school bag tightly. "Fortunately, my parents found me since they alerted security. I was safe and sound, but I was so traumatized that I couldn't bare to let my cute appearance make that happen ever again. And so…from then on…I stuck with looking plain. No one bothered me. No one touched me. And I felt free. I felt that I had freedom since that day. And I kept it that way."

"Little Hana…" Olivia looks at the cute brunette with sympathy. She now understands why Hana would want to look the way she is now. But she cannot believe that some people like those scary adults would take advantage of her cute appearance like that.

"Don't be sad," Hana gives the Mexican a melancholic smile. "That was years ago. Now you understand why I was so anxious when we came outside."

"Yes, I do understand. But you can't let the past bring you down like this," Olivia says. "No one's going to kidnap you or anything. And if they do, they'll have to answer to me."

"Wha? What can you do?" Hana says. "You're a normal human being like I am."

"Sure, but there are things you don't know about me either," Olivia says. "I'm…I'm a hacker."

"You're what?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm secretly a hacker, meaning I take over people's electronics, internet and even tracking systems." Olivia explains. "And that also means if there are kidnappers that try to take you away, I can track down their phones and follow them to the exact location where you might be held." She gently takes her hand in hers. "Sorry if it was so sudden, but that's MY little secret. When you told me yours…and what you've been through…I felt I had to tell you this. Because I want to protect you."

"Olivia…"

"That's my promise to you, Little Hana." Olivia gently squeezes the brunette's hand. "You don't have to worry about being so plain anymore. Cause you've got me by your side."

Hana's soft pink lips curve into a small smile and then…she hugs the taller Mexican for the first time. Olivia immediately returns the embrace. The South Korean isn't so sure, but…she can trust the Mexican. After their talk today, it seems that she's not so bad after all. And hearing that she hacks, it must be that she's really super smart. How long has she been into this hacking business?

"Now then, do you want me to take you home?" Olivia offers as she pulls away to face the cute brunette.

"I…would love that," Hana replies quietly with a nod.

Taking her hand, Olivia proceeds to walk toward the bus station to take Hana to her house. Once she arrived, both of her parents were amazed on her changed appearance and they were even introduced to Olivia, who just so happened to follow her to her home. The Mexican just wanted to let them know that their daughter is safe and sound and that she's the one who did the make over. Hana's parents were impressed by such skill and offered her to come over as many times as she wants. Olivia immediately accepted the offer and starts to head home.

Hana on the other hand, hugs her parents and then leaves to go to her room, plop down on the bed, face up and stare at the ceiling. The event today was amazing. She got a new makeover and was able to open up to Olivia a bit. Perhaps this new make over can change her life…for good this time.

**A/N: Big secrets, hm? Hehe! Hopefully it's the best reason for Little Hana to go for the plain look. I tried my best. And I stuck with Olivia's canon "hobby" because it made sense…I think? Hehe!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. Things are just getting started and yes, I went with what you wanted, Mikey. Little Hana's signature whisker markings. XD**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
